WAs bella completly true to Edward?
by KeLlIeRaE
Summary: what would happen if bella and jacob had a thing when edward left? this is mostly for ppl who abosulty love jacob!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE!

Bella lays on the floor. Her water had broken. And Edward was no where to be found. She yelled hoping some one in the collens family would hear her. Alice runs down the stairs to her side

"Bella calm down and breathe" Alice says trying to help out her future sister in law.

Hours go by. And Edward returns. "Bella I'm back" he yells as he looks around the home… he walks up to Bella's room. He over hears them talking.

"You can't tell him Alice promise me"

"I won't just how are you going to…","he's out side the door"

He open the door and begin to walk in when Alice meets him at the door.

"you don't wanna go in there. Trust me."

He bugs her off and continues to the bed. He sits next to her and grabs her hand.

"what happened?. What won't you tell me?" he says as he stares in to her eyes.

She goes to answer. As her mouth opens, a slight whimper comes from under the blanket.

He lifts up the blanket. What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

"you- you had a litter?.. how- how did this happen" he said . The way he sounded she could telll he was holding back tears.

Bella looks away from him

"when you left me…me- and Jacob" she paused. as Edward walked out. She stared to cry.

"do you want me to inform Jacob?" Alice asks as she grabs her phone out of her poket.

"yeah." She manages to say as she holds the runt in her arms.

After five minutes Jake runs in. he didn't care that he was one the collens land. Alice put her guard down allowing him to enter.

"is it true?" he asks as he sits at the end of the bed.

She doesn't answer. She sits up and hands him the runt. "he looks like you" she says and uncovers the other 3.

"they are b-beautiful "

she smiles. Excepting that she probally lost Edward for ever. But at least she had Jacob. Watching him holding. His children brought tears to her eyes.

When Edward came back. He death glared Jacob.

"what the hell are you doing here you mut.?" He hissed. Alice tried to calm him down but there was no use. He tackled hi of the bed.

"EDWARD GET OFF OF HIM" alice and bella scream in unison.

Somehow alice managed to pry her brother off of Jacob.

"how could you. You knew I loved her. You knew that I wouldn't leave her forever. But you had to take advantage of the situation. Just like the dog you are!" Edward said angerly as he left the house.

Jacob looks at bella

"if you have nowhere else to go. You can always live with me.".

"well since my fathers passing. I don't have anywhere. And even though I really want to I can't stay here. So I might have to take you up on that offer". She frowns think about that cruel day.

"okay. I'll come for you in the morning." He looks at alice. "will she beokay here for the night?"

Alice nods. Then Jacob left. After kissing Bella on the forehead.

Soon after Bella drifts of to sleep, along with her pups who were curled up next to her for warmth..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Jacob waited for Bella in front of the glass house. Bella come out holding a single suit case and a bag where the 'pups' were sleeping. She hops into his jeep. He sped down the road. They reached his house in a matter of minutes.

"I see they let you move out finally." Bella say as she stares at his new 1 story house.

He walks over and grabs her suitcase, "yeah I decided I wasn't a little kid anymore. So I wanted to live on my own." He walked to the door and unlocked it. She stepped in side and looked around.

"The only thing is there are two "bed rooms" so either you share a room with the kids or a room with me?"

She pause for minute. "I guess I will share one with you. If you don't care.".

He smirked. "I guessed you'd say that,"

He opened the door to a nursery room. She looked at him in aww.

"you built this in a day?" she said in shock.

"well I had help from a few other ppl"

she laid them down on their beds And watched over them.

Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"I've never given up on you. I love you Bella."

She put her hand on his. "I-I love you too Jake"

She smiled. "_Wow I think I actually mean it this time. I do love Jacob. I mean. I do._" She thinks to her shelf.

At the collens house:

Edward sat up in his room. He was confused.

_I love her. But how could she betray me like that. I thought she wanted to be with me not that damn mutt! God! I hate this. She was mine! She wanted to spend eternity with me._

He punches the wall breaking the glass into a million shards.

His hand was bleeding. But he didn't let the pain show. Alice runs in and immediately look sat his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL. Are you stupid? Why did you smash the window!"

He didn't answer he just looked down at the quilt Bella left on his bed.

"Why did she have to…" he started to tear up.

She hugged her brother. Trying to comfort him.

Suddenly jasper walks in. he just stands there and waits for one of them to realize his existence

"Jasper oh I didn't see you there." Alice says as she runs in to his arms.

He quickly picks her up of the ground.

"Ello darling. So this is where you've been hiding" he smiles. .

he carries her out the door. Leaving Edward alone to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

_authors note... _

_howdy to anyone reading this.._

_I am having ALOT of WRITERS BLOCK! soo if you want to... give me ideas! Not Forcing you too or any thing.. just if you don't I have NO clue how long it'll be before I post anything! _

_Sorry for the wait.. I hope to get outta this funk I'm in and have some new ideas. Thanks for Readin' _

_Kellie Rae!~ =) 3 _


End file.
